A.J. McLean
) |Row 6 title = alma_mater |Row 6 info = Osceola High School |Row 7 title = Occupation(s) |Row 7 info = Musician Singer Dancer Actor Entertainer model |Row 8 title = Years Active |Row 8 info = 1986-present |Row 9 title = nationality |Row 9 info = American |Row 10 title = height |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = spouse |Row 11 info = Rochelle Karidis (2011) |Row 12 title = children |Row 12 info = Ava Jaymes McLean (born 2012), Lyric Dean McLean (born 2017) |Row 13 title = website |Row 13 info = |Row 14 title = instrument |Row 14 info = Vocals guitar bass guitar drums piano saxophone violin }} Alexander James McLean (born January 9, 1978) is an American singer, songwriter, actor, dancer, and model. He is a member of the vocal group the Backstreet Boys. McLean is also a contributor for the It Gets Better Project. Early life Alexander James McLean was born on January 9, 1978, in West Palm Beach, Florida, to Denise (née Fernandez, now Solis) and Bob McLean. He is of Cuban and and German ancestry on his mother's side and Scots-Irish and English on his father's side, but it's revealed that he's Iberian, Central and South American, North, West and East European, North African, Nigerian, Ashkenzari Jewish and Middle Eastern. He is an only child because his twin sisters died during childbirth. He was raised by his mother and grandparents (Ursula and Adolph) as his parents divorced when he was two years old. Career Early career As a child, McLean had a speech impediment, which gave him a lisp and a tendency to stutter. He discovered his love for performing and started to pursue a career in acting, dancing and singing. When he was four, McLean began to focus on his love for dance, so his mother signed him up for dance lessons every day for two hours. He took ballet for four years, jazz, tap, hip hop, rhythm tap, rhythm hip-hop, contemporary, ballroom, salsa, merengue and gymnastics. His mother then got him into modelling when he was around five for a few years, doing J.C. Penny's catalogues and runways. At age six, McLean was part of a school play, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, in which he played Dopey, at Unity of Delray Beach church and school. He also appeared in more traditional musicals such as The Nutcracker, The King and I and Fiddler on the Roof before the age of 11. By the time he was 12, he had performed in many classic school plays. In addition to singing and acting, he was a serious dance student learning everything from jazz to ballet to hip hop. In January 1986 at 8 years old, McLean acted in his first role as Little Mike in the 1986 film Truth or Dare?. In 1990, McLean, his mother and grandparents moved to Kissimmee, Florida, to pursue his acting and singing career. He attended a private acting school, the Florida Academy of Dramatic Arts, for four years, acted in the drama club and in small plays, and modeled periodically. In 1991 McLean landed a role on the Nickelodeon comedy series Hi Honey, I'm Home! as Skunk. However, after the pilot he was cut from the show due to being too tall. When he was 13 years old, McLean tried out for Star Search, but never received a call back from the show. He later saw an ad in the newspaper for a Latin festival and since his grandfather has Latin roots, he decided to audition. He later learned that he had won first place and a $1,000 prize. The producer of the festival hired him to perform a 45-minute one-man show. He did a puppet show which also showcased his singing and dancing. At the Latin festival, he met a young 14 year old Howie Dorough (Tony Donetti at the time) through a mutual vocal coach. In junior high, McLean won a part in Nickelodeon's series Welcome Freshmen, which began his ongoing work relationship with Nickelodeon and the Disney Channel. He also appeared on the Nickelodeon show GUTS and a Muppets commercial. It was during one of his auditions for the former that he met Howie D. and Nick Carter, lacing together the roots of the group that was to become Backstreet Boys. Due to his love of performing, he was bullied, called names like "gay", "fag", "queer" and was referred as a "nerd". In March 1992, there was an ad in the newspaper seeking for young men between the ages of 16-19 for an audition of a new music group. Despite being 14 years old, he auditioned for the group. By April 1992, McLean was officially the first member of the group that would become the Backstreet Boys. After three years at Osceola High School, he finished his final year of high school through correspondence courses with a tutor on the road after joining the Backstreet Boys. Backstreet Boys McLean, Nick Carter, Howie Dorough, Kevin Richardson, and Brian Littrell formed the pop group Backstreet Boys in 1993. The group became very successful in the late 90s-early 2000s. In 2013, they celebrated their 20th anniversary and released a new album called In a World Like This. Solo ventures Johnny No Name (2000) McLean created a character, whom he named "Johnny No Name", to use as his alter ego. He uses this as his name when not performing with other members of the Backstreet Boys. The character has similarities to McLean; for instance, both had single mothers, and lived with their grandparents from a young age. There are also differences – Johnny has been to prison whereas McLean has not. McLean has occasionally performed in rock/metal clubs around New York as Johnny No Name. He established a foundation called the JNN Foundation to raise funds for diabetes research and other causes like keeping music programs in schools. McLean also did a nine-city tour to support VH1 Save the Music as Johnny No Name. It was said that he’d release a solo album as Johnny No Name but it never happened. Originally McLean's alter ego was named Johnny Suede. This shared a name with a character played by Brad Pitt, and when the studio threatened to sue McLean, he changed the name to Johnny No Name. ''Have It All'' (2010) It wasn’t until March 2008 when McLean finally started to perform his first two solo shows (as himself) at the Anaheim House of Blues and The Roxy in Los Angeles. The show consisted of his solo material and a solo version of the Backstreet Boys hit, "Incomplete". The solo tour continued through Europe in May and June, in parallel to Backstreet Boys tour. But his solo album Have It All wouldn’t be released until January 20, 2010. At the time the album was only released in Japan. It was said on the Backstreet Boys cruise in December 2010 that the US version would be released on February 8, 2011, but since then has not been released. While creating his solo project, McLean worked with the OneRepublic vocalist Ryan Tedder, producers Dan Muckala and Kristian Lundin, plus the former *NSYNC member, JC Chasez. AJ’s album was a mix of pop, rock and some r&b. The first and only single from the album “Teenage Wildlife” was a song co-written by former N Sync member JC Chasez. The album featured 10 songs co-written by AJ himself including a personal song about his father “Sincerely Yours”. In 2011 AJ had said he’d release the album in 2012 in the US and it would feature songs from his first solo album but eventually scraped the idea. As of June 2012, McLean was working on his second solo album that will now feature all new music. He also posted two of his new songs on Socialcam on July 23, 2012, titled "Peach" and "P.L.A.R.S." The album would be released in 2012 but has since been pushed back. Around early 2015, AJ has said he was working on his solo album with Jordan Omley who has worked on several Backstreet Boys songs from their albums This Is Us and In A World Like This. The first single “Live Together” is also the name of a foundation both AJ and Jordan Omley started where they will raise money for anyone who needed help. They filmed the music video for “Live Together” on March 7, 2015. Fans could take part of the music videos by donating to the charity. The money raised would be used to help Marshall Fundamental School in Pasadena, CA who had their music instruments stolen. The money raised also helped to renovate the band room. AJ along with singer Becky G, Jordan Omley, and Blake Lewis visited and some even performed at the school. The single “Live Together” premiered on People.com May 12, 2015. The video was released on October 5, 2015. Meanwhile, his albums had a few delays. AJ has recorded newer tracks for the album which was part of the delay. Along with the Backstreet Boys preparation and promotion of their Las Vegas residency for March, April, June and July 2017. Collaborations (2013) On May 22, 2013, a Finnish rapper Redrama released a single, "Clouds", featuring McLean. It peaked at No. 4 in Finland. ''Naked'' (2016) McLean was set to release his second solo album titled Naked in September 2016, however it was delayed as he announced it is still under works. The lead single, "Live Together" was released on September 4, 2015, on iTunes. Upcoming third solo album (2018-2019) On April 15, 2018, at the 53rd Academy of Country Music Awards annual Academy of Country Music Awards, during an interview with Billboard, McLean discussed his plans to "disrupt country music" for his next solo project. He also said that after the collaboration with Florida Georgia Line's "God, Your Mama, and Me" gave him inspiration to make a country album. On June 4, 2018, McLean released the single "Back Porch Bottle Service" for the upcoming album. McLean continued his foray into country-pop releasing the ballad "Boy And A Man" in March 2019 as a single from an upcoming album Long Road. The video is directed by René Elizondo Jr., best known for his work with Janet Jackson. Non-music works On July 22, 2015, McLean launched Skulleeroz Vapor, a line of liquids for use with electronic cigarettes. Television and film appearances In 1992, McLean was a contestant in the real-life live-action game show, Nickelodeon Guts. In April 2002, McLean made a guest appearance in the second season episode of Static Shock titled "Duped". McLean also appeared and performed with the Backstreet Boys on Arthur, Sesame Street, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, and Saturday Night Live. In 2013 the Backstreet Boys, including McLean, made their motion picture debut by appearing in the comedy, This Is the End. In September 2018, McLean provided the voice of the golden mole Kuchimba on an episode of Disney's The Lion Guard. In 2016, McLean appeared in bandmate Nick Carter's music video for 19 in 99 as a pizza delivery man. Personal life After joining the Backstreet Boys in 1992, McLean began dating Marissa Jackson, daughter of former managers Donna Wright and stepdaughter of Johnny Wright for 6 years. She is seen in We've Got It Goin' On. After their breakup, they remain friends and she wrote a book Loving A.J.: My 6-Year Romance with a Backstreet Boy about their relationship featuring Love letters and poems from him. McLean then started dating Amanda Latona of Innocence for 2 years, one of the band's dancers, Kristin Denehy, for 3 months, and was engaged to Sarah Martin before she broke it off in 2003. In the height of the Backstreet Boys career, McLean suffered from drug and alcohol addiction. He stated the first time he did cocaine was on the set of the video for “The Call” in 2000. It wasn’t until during the US summer tour for their album Black & Blue in 2001 when they knew something was wrong. The other guys were worried about AJ in June while in Orlando, FL and had approached him. But it wouldn’t be until July while the group was in Boston to do five sold out shows when the problem finally hit AJ. following an intervention by bandmate Kevin Richardson who busted his hotel door open and confronted AJ on his problems. The night before AJ had partied late and did not want to wake up to attend a Boston Little League game they were going to pitch at. AJ was furious and wanted to quit the band. Later that morning, he broke into tears and knew he was out of control. Within hours, he was arranging a flight to head into Drug rehabilitation|rehab for depression, anxiety and excessive consumption of alcohol. On July 9, 2001 a press released had been sent out in the afternoon stating that the remainder of the dates in Boston, MA of the tour were going to be cancelled due to Nick injuring his hand. Which many speculate it had to due with the situation with AJ. Later, in the afternoon the rest of the group appeared on MTV’s TRL to announce AJ going into rehab. During the announcement, Brian had mentioned that AJ came to them the day before (July 8, 2001) and said, ‘Guys, I have a problem, and I wanna better myself and better the group and better our situation.’ His problems were affecting his performance on stage. He left rehab in August of 2001 and the group resumed their Black & Blue tour. He claimed that the cause of his addiction was probably due to his missing out on his childhood. But his sobriety did not last long and had entered rehab once again in 2002. It has been a struggle for AJ to stay sober all those years and has gone back into drinking various times. He would attend AA meetings as well. In January 10, 2011, He checked into rehab for the third time stating it was for personal reasons. But he has said he wanted to be healthy, performance and sing for people at his very best and happiest. In preparation for the NKOTB and Backstreet Boys tour, McLean said, "I want to be healthy and perform and sing for people at my very best and happiest." His time in rehab did not affect the tour. Also, he stated he wanted to be healthy and be sober before getting married. He was originally planning on getting married in June 2011 but had pushed back the wedding due to the NKOTBSB tour. This stint in rehab would not affect the tour and it went on as planned. Since heading into rehab, a third time AJ has been sober. But has been known to still struggle with alcohol. During an interview with New Zealand radio station ZM, McLean described addiction as the hardest thing he has ever had to go through, stating it is something he battles with every day. In 2000, McLean met Rochelle Deanna Karidis, a model and makeup artist/hair stylist, at Choreographer's Carnival before meeting up again at Saddleback Ranch in 2007-2008. Turns out she's a fan and actually saw the group's Into the Millennium Tour in Las Vegas in 1999. On January 9, 2010, McLean proposed to his girlfriend of 10 months since March 22, 2009, at a club in Las Vegas. He states that the night he proposed was done on impulse. He bought a engagement ring at jeweler located in the same building of the club. The couple got married on December 17, 2011, at the Beverly Hills Hotel in Beverly Hills, California and the rest of the Backstreet Boys, Nick Carter, Howie Dorough, Brian Littrell, and Kevin Richardson were in attendance. They has two children together, On April 29, 2012 during a show with NKOTBSB in London, England that was broadcasted in cinemas around Europe and online all around the world he announced that he was going to be a father. A video on his YouTube page was posted where both him and Rochelle announced the pregnancy. Around June 2012, AJ announced that they were going to have a baby girl in November. On November 27, 2012, their daughter, Ava Jaymes McLean, was born at 4:51am PST in Los Angeles, CA. She’s been dubbed the first Backstreet Girl. Brian, Kevin, Howie and Nick all have sons, until October 2, 2019 when bandmate Nick's baby girl, Saoirse, was born. On September 5, 2016, McLean announced on Instagram that his wife was pregnant with their second child, and they were having another girl due in Spring of March 2017, which he mentioned Several weeks later at an event. On March 19, 2017, the couple's second child, whom they named Lyric Dean, was born in Los Angeles. Discography Albums Singles Artist Duets Filmography Category:Members